Someday
by agirlmustwrite
Summary: When the heirs to Dale and Erebor forsake their kingdoms' conflict for the happiness of their siblings, they learn the true value of "someday".


They shouldn't be doing this.

It was outrageously was incredibly treasonous. It went crossed far too many thin was the betrayal to both their families, their whole race, on a very high level.

But it was worth it.

It was worth hearing Tilda's laughter once more. She thought it had died in the dragon fire. but watching her riding on the dark haired dwarf's shoulders, giving commands such as "Giddy up, pony!" and "Wee! Faster! Faster!" while the dwarf-Kili, she remembered-made horse noises, it lifted a great weight off her shoulders.

Sigrid couldn't quite place when her sister and the second prince of Erebor became friends, but apparently it was a lasting friendship. Considering he snuck out of the mountain every night to come play with her. Sigrid suspected it might also have to do with Tauriel swearing to her family as a guardian of Dale. Even if that meant she was barely available to join them in their nightly excursions. It didn't make any difference to her **why** he was here, just as long as Tilda was happy. That's all she could ask for in the world.

Well, maybe she could ask for them to keep their voices down.

It was bad enough that they had to meet up in a collection of boulders a miles from either of their kingdoms. Considering his uncle shot a their father, they were supposed to be enemies. These meetings, no matter how innocent, were treason. And Sigrid would like to keep her head on her shoulders, thank you very much. And on the topic of heads, there were boulders all around them. One wrong move and Tilda could hit her head.

As this thought crossed her mind, Tilda was failing her hands around, leaning back very close to a particularly sharp rock. This did nothing but worsen Sigrid's nerves.

"Tilda! Be careful!"

"Kili! Stop failing her around like a rag doll!"

Sigrid looked to where the voice came from, and felt her cheeks flush from embarrassment. She had completely forgotten about the brother. Fili was his name. She remembered because when she offered him clothing, food, anything, he would stare at her oddly for a second, before blurting out "I'm Fili." In fact, up till now she was convinced he only knew dwarven tongue.

What was even more embarrassing was that he was sitting next to her the whole time, and she didn't even realize it. But she was relieved that someone else was worried about her sister's roughhousing.

"I know,Fi! I'm being careful!" -Kili shouted, continuing his activities.

"No, you're not," Fili deadpanned. "And keep it down, _wazzock_."

Sigrid had no idea what that meant, but apparently it was an insult. Seeing as Kili had a scowl on his face.

"Booo! Fi, you're a party pooper!"

Sigrid threw a dirty look at Tilda, and to her shock, Kili seemed to **encourage** it!

"Yeah, Fi. You're almost as grumpy as Thorin."

"That's exactly why I'm telling you to keep it down!" Fili snapped. "So his Grumpiness doesn't hear us!"

Kili took Tilda off his shoulders before marching over to Fili and pushed him to the ground. Sigrid inched to away at the two began to brawl. Best let the two let it out. Tilda troted over to Sigrid as the two dwarf brothers argued. She lifted herself onto the rock and crawled over to her sister, laying on her lap. Sigrid smiled fondly, and stroked her caramel hair. Tilda hummed in satisfaction. It was barely audible over the dwarven curses, but Sigrid payed no mind. As long as Tilda was happy. Perhaps someday that would be enough to stop all this hatred.

"Mwahahahaha! The tickle orc's coming to get you!"

"No! Ahahahaha!"

Sigrid shook her head. If there was one thing that she had learned, it was that Kili could come up with some of the stupidest ideas ever. But it made Tilda laugh, and in turn inflated his ego. And from the way he would trudge to their meeting spot some days, a sad smile looking misplaced on his face, Kili needed something uplifting like if it was as dumb as this.

"I ravage Middle Earth, pillaging the villages and kingdoms of their laughter!"

It was dangerous, even after doing this for the past few days, but lately, she had began to relax more. To the point that she decided to let her nerves settle, and brought a book to occupy her time. Seeing as Fili could not hold a substantially long conversation with her, she thought it the best option. Soon, she was engrossed in a book. She hunched over it, chewing her lip as she read the pages.

"What are you reading?"

She jumped a bit, before craning her head up. It took her a minute to realize that Fili did indeed the one who asked. He looked genuinely curious, as he abandoned his pipe, and let looked at her inquisitively.

"It's a book the hobbit lent me," she explained, grinning sheepishly. "It's really enjoyable, but there is some words that I quite don't understand. I think they might be some words from the hobbit language."

"Oh, here, let me try." Fili offered, gently taking the book and scanning the page she was on. He frowned, and she furrowed her brow in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"This is elvish," he spat out.

She couldn't help herself from laughing a bit before wheezing out, "You dwarves really hate elves, don't you?"

Fili seems to smile a bit, before returning to his disgusted frown.

"We're not **fond** of them, let's put it that way."

She raises an eyebrow. "Even Tauriel?"

Fili seems to ponder it a bit, before sighing. "She's an exception. She makes Kili happy, so I can't hate her."

He hands her the book back, and remarks seldomly.

"But it's going to be futile in the end."

This caused Sigrid to frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

Fili looked out at his brother, who was chasing around Tilda, and sighed.

"Kili is a dwarven prince. He is going to marry a dwarven lady or princess."

Shock overcame her. She looked at Kili, who had so much love for Tauriel, so much love. To be ripped away from that love, it was mortifying!

"That can not be so! He loves Tauriel, why would he not be able to marry for love?"

"Love is of little concern in political marriages."

"What about happiness? The king is your uncle, surely he would want your brother to be happy!" Fili stiffened as she touched his hand, and she ignores the spark that rushes through her body. She is so upset that he can not see the wrong I'm this, and she continues.

"You are his **brother**. Will you not fight for his happiness?"

He looks at her wide eyed, and Sigrid is suddenly very conscious of what she said. She insulted his customs, that was highly irresponsible. But past the initial shame, she could not bring herself to regret it.

"Forgive me, I should not speak ill of things I do not understand. I grew up on a lake, I have no knowledge of dwarven if it were Tilda, I would do anything to make sure she was happy."

She was flushed from anger, a few golden strands escaping her bun and hanging around her face. She must look so ridiculous. A human girl, not even of eight and ten summers, berating a dwarf prince who was older than her own father, possibly twice over. Yet he did not look at her scoldingly. In fact, he smiles a bit as he looks down.

"I feel the same way. I would do whatever it takes to make Kili happy. But as of now, love alone will not stop a war.." He look at her, his smile holding an odd fondness. "You are truly good of heart, my lady. Perhaps someday, all races will see the world as you do. Perhaps then love can reign free."

She looked at Kili, and thought about his love for Tauriel. How Tauriel came to her for advice on her feelings for the dwarf. For the culture to deny such a love as pure as theirs…

"Someday, when you are King, you need to make that happen." She stated matter of factly. Fili turned to her, an eyebrow raised and chuckled softly.

"That **someday** may never come, my lady. My uncle is as healthy as a horse, and has escaped death many times."

Sigrid shot him an unamused look, and he conceded.

"Fine. **If** that someday comes, I will make sure to-"

"When. When it comes."

The prince muttered something ironic about the stubbornness of humans,and corrected himself.

" **When** that someday comes, I will ensure my brothers happiness."

Sigrid smiled in acceptance. The future was seeming to have more and more hope for their races.

"Alright, Tilda! Guess who I am!"

Kili messed up his hair so it looked like he had two horns on his head. He then picked up his cape, holding it up like a pair of wings, and gave his most devious grin.

"I am Fiiiiire….I am Deeeeaaaatttthhhhh."

"Ahahahaha! Smaug! It's Smaug!"

Sigrid tried to hold back her own laughter. As inappropriate as it was, Kili's impression was fairly good. When started to flap his cape like wings, she let go of a small giggle. His brother was not amused though, as he grunted out a

"Real appropriate, Ki."

Before returning back to smoking his pipe next to her. But it didn't stop his brother's antics.

What did stop it was Tauriel pushing him down.

"You call **that** an impression?" She mocked.

Kili let out a cry of surprise as his body fell to the ground, before pouting.

"Tauriel! I wasn't finished!"

Tauriel ignored her dwarven lover as she took out two twigs, placed them on either side of her head, and adopted a deadpan expression.

"Legolas. Tauriel. Clean up this dwarven **filth**. I'm too fabulous to lift my kingly arse. I might break a nail."

Everyone burst into fits of laughter, and Tauriel continued.

"Stop laughing at once. How dare you laugh at the twig king."

Sigrid, recovering from her laughter. Came up with an idea. She grabbed a tall twig next to her, undid her braid and pulled it back half back, save for one strand.

"Step aside, amateurs," she fainted, before placing the loose strand above her lips and held the twig like an arrow in her imaginary bow.

"Sigrid! Bain! Tilda! Take care of the twelve short hairy dwarves that crawled out of our toilet! I need to slay a dragon with a piece of our ceiling!"

Tilda burst out laughing even more, as did Kili and Tauriel. Sigrid found herself joining them, until she felt something moving behind her. She turned around, to see fili, who tied his side braids around his jawline to mimic a close cropped beard. His glare at everyone have away what he was trying to do.

"You think this is funny? You know nothing of the world."

Everyone held back her laughter as he continued to stomp around, an eternal scowl on his face as he growled out.

"Damn Orcs. Damn Elves. Damn Wizards. Damn Shapeshifters. Damn Humans. I hate everything. Except hobbits. They're alright. WHERE'S **MY** BLEEDING ARKENSTONE?!WHERE'S **MY** HOBBIT?! IF YOU DON'T FIND EITHER, I WILL HAVE WAR! "

No one could hold it back anymore. Kili was rolling on the floor laughing, tears streaming down his face. Tauriel and Sigrid were clutching their sides and Tilda was on the floor with Kili. And Fili continued.

"What is this noise you're making? Laughter? I've never heard of it!" He crossed his arms, before lifting his chin. "Work hard, Fili, and maybe someday," he looked out into the distance, over exaggerating a brooding face. "You will have a majestic looking brood like mine."

There was a point of silence, before everyone burst into laughter again. They continued this game, until finally, Tilda began to fall asleep. Sigrid carried her in her arms, holding her as the young girl began to snore. She looked at Kili and smiled.

"Thank You so much for this. After Smaug… I thought she'd never be able to sleep this peacefully again. But every since you started playing with her-."

"No need to thank me, Sigrid,it's been my pleasure!" Kili said, a bit of color coming up to his cheeks. "Tilda is a blast to play with, and it's not everyday we get to relax like that. If anything, I should be thanking you."

Tilda stirred in her sleep, before mumbling out.

"Sig…? When...When are we gonna...be able to play...with Fi and Ki….When it's light outside….?"

Sigrid felt a small pain in her chest. Tilda always talked about showing Kili the mosaic in the plaza. Of showing Fili all the ancient weapons she found littered along the streets of Dale. But with the upcoming war-.

"Someday soon, Tilda."

She looked down to see Kili Pat Tilda on the head as he smiled fondly. As Tilda began to smile in her sleep, she became even even more grateful for his friendship with her sister. She smiled at him, and inclined her head towards where Tauriel was watching the stars.

"Go along now. I'm sure there much you want to say to her."

Kili gave her a sheepish smile, his blush deepening. "Thank you, _Namad_."

He then turned her and sprinted towards Tauriel, leaving Sigrid to ponder what that word meant. She was quickly snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a tug at her hand. She had big-time to ask Fili what he was doing, as a small cold object was placed in her palm. He closed her hand with his own, and looked up at her, flashing a smile that sent jolts down her spine.

"Someday soon," he whispered staring at her for a second, and then leaving just as quickly.

She felt the heat rise to her cheeks as confusion riddled her. She looked down at her hand as she unclasped it, and stared in wonder. It was such a fine bead, simplety made of silver, and a one engraved to mimic waves and had dwarven runes engraved on the ends

"Sig?"

Sigrid snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the tugging at her skirt. She crouched down to her sister's level, and offered a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"What is it, love?"

"When are we gonna be able to play with -Kili and Fili again?"

Sigrid felt her lips quiver, her whole body shake, but Tilda, sweet innocent little Tilda, didn't see and continued.

"I miss them… And we haven't seen them since the battle. Sig, where-?"

She was cut off as Sigrid pulled her into a tight embrace. The older girl buried her sister's head in her breast, and held her close as hiccups began to sound through the air.

"Sig?" The little one asked, confused. "Sig, what's going on?...Sig, are you crying?"

"Oh my. That is truly a beautiful bead."

She turned around to find a dwarf lady to be the compliment or. And that was something extraordinary, seeing as the dwarven lady was exceptionally beautiful. Her curly black hair pulled into intricate braids, striking blue eyes full of wisdom, and an elegant beard framing her face. Her smile was equally as beautiful.

"My apologies," the dwarf lady says. "It's just that I've never seen a dwarven bead in the hair of a daughter of men."

Sigrid suddenly felt very self conscious. She had only put it in her hair out of rememberance. It never occurred to her that it would be out of place.

"No need to apologize," she ensured the dwarrowdam. "I should be apologizing. I must look ridiculous."

"Oh nonsense!" she waved off. "That bead looks far prettier in hairs like yours then any bead could in any dwarf's hair."

Sigrid fingered the bead hanging on the side of her head, and gazed at it, full of forlong. The dwarrowdam continued.

"It truly is of elegant craftsmanship. Who made it?"

She gripped her skirts in a vice to keep her trembling at bay, and her voice was barely void of cracking.

"It...It was a gift….It was given to me..by a friend."

She jumped as the dwarrowdam bursted into laughter. It wasn't boisterous or mocking, it more sounded like the chuckle a mother gives a child who asks her a silly question.

"Oh, M-my dear!" the lady dwarf wheezed out between chuckles. She took time to collect herself, mirth gathering at her tear ducts, before continuing.

"T-that's no 'friendly gift', child. It's a courting bead!By wearing it in your hair, you're saying you accept the offer!"

The world seemed to become impossibly small, and time seemed to slow. Painfully so, as the words began to process. As if it took one eternity to process every single letter that had just passed through the dwarf's lips. Each taking its sweet time to sink down on her, as their meaning became agonizingly clear.

'Courting Bead.

It was a courting bead.

When he said "Someday"...

He meant…'

"So, who's the lucky dwarf?"

She collapsed to the ground, the onslaught of tears coming, as she began to openly weep in front of this complete stranger, Not that she cared. There was to much raw emotion within much pain. Too much sadness. Too much anger.

'How could he? How could he expect me to understand? How could he promise that? How could he break his promise to Kili? How could he break his promise to me? How could he?! How could he?! How could he...leave me like this?'

She felt an arm wrap around her, and she looked to her right. The dwarrowdam looked at her oddly. Her eyes full of hurt. And she realised that she had said that all aloud. The raw pain in that woman's eyes, the understanding.

"My boy's were never good at keeping their promises."

Now she understood why the lady looked so familiar. She could see now, the dwarrowdam was practically a carbon copy of the deceased King Thorin. She was Fili's mother. Sigid felt her lip tremble, before burying her face into Lady' Dis's shoulders.

Oh, how they had both been wronged by the same dwarf. They had been promised a return. A future. A someday.

But **someday** never came.


End file.
